


A Night All To Ourselves [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fanart, High Heels, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Leather Kink, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It is a rare occurrence for them both to have a night free the coincides, so they decide to make the most of it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Night All To Ourselves [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“Leather and Lase” [D3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit hard to see, but Steve is meant to be riding Tony's thigh.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
